Earth Boy
(WIP) =We are the dumb one's to them.... = 4 years ago many aliens from other planets came to Earth. Oh don't get scared, nothing bad happens. All that happens is that they want us to sign a peace treaty. It was called "The Milky Way Treaty". This means peace for all planets. Yes, the people from other planets call the galaxy The Milky Way too. Well, after humans told them that's what we call them. The Emperor of Jupiter, Sei'ko Donse-yur, was glad that Earth signed the the treaty. That's because he had an idea. A school, for all people around the galaxy to come to the school. Then, when the Queen of Venus, Eiterria, was greeting people in the crowd one teenage boy come up to her and said "Why did you guys name the treaty after a chocolate bar." This made her silent. I know what she was thinking. This is want humans call their galaxy, how can this young one not know this.After that, Miss Eiterria told Mister Sei'ko something in his ear. Then Sei'ko says this. "To get in you have to take a very hard test that has all the work you have learned in your years of learning at your...schools. You must have every question correct." Even some very smart people got 99%. They wanted 100%. The test start being given out in the 6th grade. I got a 99%. I was seriously surprised of that. Just one more point and I'd would've been out of that dump! By "dump" I mean Ericia Middle School. A very school full of the dumbest kids on Earth. Well except me of course, Samson Zion Eaton. Wish I could say the same for my cousin, Atoya. She has the pontential and stuff, just doesn't use it. "Wake up Blondie!" Atoya yells. Her red hair is already put in it's usual ponytail. "I'm already awake..." I say. "Oh, you were studying for that test I see." she says. Atoya then laughs at me. "What?" I ask. "You're not going to get a 100% Blondie." Will she ever stop calling me that. "Kids all over the world take that test. Never has there been a human to get in. I think they rig it." she says. "What?" I ask. "You know,either make the questions only questions kids from those other planets will know or make people get one point down." Atoya looks at me, I don't know if she's angry or sad. "Face it Blondie you're not going to pass." she says. "Even with those bonus questions this year." Before she left I snapped at her. "Maybe if I try! You never ever anything! You just think everyone is on your level! Well I'm not!! So if you think you can't then fine but don't pull me down with you!". She then leaves and smash the door. I might get in trouble for this... =After the Test= I put my glasses back on just to check if I was reading it straight. I got a 100%. I could have fainted. People started looking at me like I was some type of alien. Well, I guess this won't be the last time people will do that. I will be going to a school full of alien kids. The thing is, I'll be the weird one. The one who is 'not normal'. Great, I'm going to a school full of aliens! Then there is one other thing I'm thinking about. Since I am the first kid to go to the school who is from Earth, will I be famous? Will I be known by everyone? Then I hear the intercom. "Samson Eaton please come into the Principal's Office." says Principal Ann. I come into the room, my teachers are there. My English teacher comes up to me "Next year you'll be going to Jaurinisik Academy! Isn't that great!" she says. "I... guess." I say. "Come on! You can do it! You are a smart child. Don't let anyone, no teacher, no student to bring you down. Show them your human smarts!" my Math teacher says. Right, they are all aliens and I'll be the only human...Thanks for reminding me that... Category:Stories Category:Sci-Fi Category:T Rated Story Category:WIP Category:Carolinesworld